Ghost in her past
by pancakesxpickles
Summary: The two lovers have been through everything in the past 4 years. From chasing to cheating. From hurt to love. Austin had changed for the better and was the only thing left to Ally. One day, Ally gets knocked out and her memories of their relationship gets washed away. Will Austin let her go, or will his hope take over and try to make new memories?


Chapter 1: Hurt and loss

**AUSTIN POV**

My name is Austin Moon. A few years ago I would have been cocky, arrogant, and selfish but my amazing girlfriend, Ally Dawson, has changed me for the better. She showed me what love really is. We have been through everything together, from the start to the end. She is a very brave and confident girl. Her parents died in a car crash a long time ago, and her brother abandoned her. I am all she has left. I bite my lip nervously. I have made the decision that I cannot live without Ally and that I do not want to spend a day without her. I planned the proposal all out. I fiddled with the ring box in my pocket. Now all I have to do is wait.

**ALLY POV**

I grab my bag as I left the building. I could not wait to go home and spend time with Austin. I walked home in peace, thinking about how I would want to spend my life with Austin until I feel a muscular man bump into me. He pulls me in an alley nearby. I gasp as I slowly back up.

"W-What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry beautiful. I just want money, or all your valuable items in your purse." The man demanded.

Oh no. I clutched my purse tightly. He seemed to notice something bright on my wrist. My eyes widen. Not my bracelet. Anything but my bracelet. This bracelet was given by Austin. It was an anniversary gift, a symbol of promise.

The man's smile grew as he looked at my bracelet. "Tell you what, just give me that and I'll let you go."

"Never." I said, hoping to sound confident.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to it the hard way." He growled. In a flash, he took out his bat. He swung it at me. That was the only thing I saw until I blacked out.

**AUSTIN POV**

I tapped my feet anxiously while I wait for the arrival of Ally. It has been 3 hours. I am starting to get worried. I hear a phone call. It must be Ally. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, this is Officer Dunphy. You live with Ally Dawson, correct?" a man who I learned as Officer Dunphy says on the other side of the phone.

"Y-Yes?" I stutter, nervously. Why would he call for Ally?

"Ok I am very sorry, but she got hit by a bat and is now in a coma. You may see her at the hospital."

"WHAT? She is in a coma?" I scream into the phone. I am on the verge of breaking down.

"Yes, please calm down. She is at the hospital right now. We haven't found the guy who did this yet though. But as soon as we do, we will call you." Officer Dunphy repeats.

"Okay please, try to find him. Thank you." I try my best not to cry. That's too late now. Tears are streaming down my face at this point.

"Alright. I am sorry again. We are working on it." He says. That is the last thing I hear before I break down into sobs.

[Line break]

I rush to the hospital, still wiping away my tears. I arrive at the lobby.

"Hello? I'm here for Ally Dawson." I say, trying not to break down in public.

"Oh hello you must be Austin." A nurse says. "She is in room 243. The doctor will update you on what condition she is in."

"Thank you." I state, already running to the elevator. I arrive at her room and through the window I see Ally. My heart breaks into pieces as I see her hooked up with some machines. It takes me all my effort to try to stay calm. I wait outside of her room. It doesn't take long until the doctor comes.

"Hello Austin. I have some results." The doctor said. I nod, anxious. "Well you see, she does not have very severe brain damage, but she has selective memory loss. Everything she has been through about 6 years ago will be forgotten."

My world suddenly stops. Everything around me slowed down. I couldn't find myself to talk. I tried to hold in my tears but I failed as I felt a wet streak down my face. I felt like I was kicked in the stomach as I found myself in a horrible realization. Ally won't remember me.

**AN: Hi! This is my second story! As for updating, I will try to update quickly. This story is based off of Legend by Marie Lu. It is my favorite book! If you guys have suggestions, please PM me! Have a great day (:**


End file.
